Bonne saint Valentin Potter
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur la saint Valentin, ou ce qui se passe quand Harry se réveille un beau matin à l'infirmerie avec une invitation pour un rendez-vous sur le bras.


Un petit one-shot sur la saint Valentin, ou ce qui se passe quand Harry se réveille un beau matin à l'infirmerie avec une invitation pour un rendez-vous sur le bras.

désolé, mais je n'ai plus de correcteur d'ortographe sur mon ordinateur, donc vous risquez de trouver pas mal de fautes dans ce texte.

note: cette histoire est un slash...

bonne lecture

* * *

**Bonne saint Valentin Potter**

Enfin il ouvrait les yeux. Ca lui otait un poid. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour lui !

Le rouquin se pencha au dessus de son petit malade qu'il veillait depuis près de trois heures. Il lui sourit gentilment, le genre de sourire qu'on fait à un enfant qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise mais à qui on n'en veut pas vraiment puisqu'il nous a fait vraiment trés peur. Il faut dire qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas êtrer malin pour se balader la nuit dans un château plein de courant d'air comme Poudlard avec pour seul vêtement un boxer et une cape d'invisibilitée ! Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin de se promener la nuit dans le château aussi ?

Le jeune homme possa une main sur le front de son ami pour vérifier sa température. Il était encore tiède, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la chaleur qu'il avait dégagé c'est trois derniers jours. On aurait put y faire cuire le repas rien quand y posant les casserolles... Le rouquin enleva sa main et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Alors Harry ? Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le dit Harry se redressa sur son lit en prenant appui sur les oreillés qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Il attrapa sa paire de lunette, qui l'avait gentilment attendu pendant ses quelques jours où elles n'avaient pas servit sur sa table de nuit, et les mit sur son nez. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'infirmerie... Mais pourquoi l'infirmerie. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

- Tu sais que tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait une sacrée peur à Hermione et moi ? Les autres étaient sur que tu t'en sortirais comme d'abitude, mais...

Il y avait eu un accident ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Tout juste de s'être endormit puis... Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Après s'être endormit il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il s'était réveillé ici, voilà tout.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda le survivant en coupant le flot de parole qui s'échappait de la bouche de son ami.

- Et bien... En fait t'es tombé malade il y a trois jours. Enfin, avant t'avais un rhume. Tu t'en souviens ?

Oui, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait attraper un ruhme en sortant la nuit dans le château pour aller espionner les serpentards. Une sortie qui n'avait servit à rien puisqu'ils venaient de changer le mot de passe de leur porte...

- Et Hermionne qui insistait pour que tu aille te soigner avant que ton cas ne s'agrave... Je crois que pour une fois on aurait mieux fait de l'écouter... Enfin bref, ton rhume c'est changé en grippe du sorcier il y a trois jours et depuis t'es là...

- La grippe du sorcier ? C'est quoi encore ton truc ?

- C'est la même que la grippe des moldus, sauf que chez nous elle est accompagnée de poussés de fièvres bien plus importante et tu risque d'y perdre tes pouvoirs... Enfin, c'est ce que Hermionne m'a expliqué. Je savais même pas qu'il existait une grippe version moldu...

Le petit malade se leva d'un bond sur son lit. A le voir sauter comme ça sur son ami, on était loin d'imaginer qu'il y a encore quelques heures il semblait entre la vie à la mort, si on en croyait les gémisements pleintif qu'il pousait dans son sommeil. Il attrapa son ami par le col de son pull et le cola contre le lit.

- J'ai toujours mes pouvoirs n'est ce pas ? Dis moi que j'ai toujours mes pouvoirs !

- Bien... Bien sur que tu as toujours t'es pouvoirs, calme toi !... C'est quoi ça ?

Le rouquin pointa le bras de son ami. En se jetant sur Ron, les manches du pyjama du brun c'était relevées, revelant une inscription qui n'y était pas quelques jours plus tôt.

- Rendez-vous devant la cabane hurlante à 15h30. Ne sois pas en retard.

- Ce n'est pas signé, constata Ron de plus en plus observatif. C'est de qui à ton avi ?

- Aucune idée... Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu quelqu'un passer...

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui j'en suis sûr !

Harry se rassit sur son lit. Pout être plus exact, le survivant se laissa lourdement retomber sur son matelas. Il releva la manche de son pyjama, qui était retourné a sa place quand il s'était rassit, et regarda son bras d'un air preplexe. Les mots avaient été écris à l'encre verte. Il n'y avait certe pas de signiature mais cette couleur en signifiait déjà assez long pour le jeune homme. C'était un serpentard qui lui avait donné rendez-vous... Restait maintenant à savoir lequel...

- ... alors on pensait...

- Pardon, tu disais ? Désolé, mais j'ai pas tout entendu, j'étais dans la lune...

"La lune, je pensais au mystérieux serpentard oui..."

- Bah... Puisque tu étais malade, avec Hermionne on avait pensé qu'on irait à Prés-au-Lard tous seuls... Enfin tous les deux quoi... Et moi je pensais... Enfin je contais... Enfin tu vois, c'est la saint Valentin, et Hermionne je... Enfin tu sais... Donc je me disais, à moins que ça ne te dérange, je me demandais si...

- Vas y avec elle, je voudrais pas vous déranger...

- Vrai ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est comme tu veux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous dérangerais, n'est ce pas...

Harry sourit à son ami pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon je vais aller chercher madame Pomfresh pour lui dire que t'es réveillé.

Le lit se vida d'un de ses occupants dans un grincement métallique qui fit frissonner Harry. Le survivant rerporta toute son attention sur son bras. Qui était venu lui donner un rendez vous dans cette infirmerie alors qu'il était inconscient ?

* * *

Ron tourna une nouvelle fois sur lui même tout en se regardant dans la glace. Il se tourna vers son ami qui était allongé sur son lit. 

- Ca me va ? T'es sur ?

Le ssurvivant balançaun vague "ouai" essapéré à son ami sans même détourner son regard du plafond. Bon d'accord, il est vrai que c'était son tout premier rendez-vous avec Hermionne en sept ans, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Pour ça part, Harry préférait ne pas trop se soucier de son look pour son premier rendez vous. Il y irait habilé de façon très simple... Un petit pantalon le moulant légérement au niveau de son auguste postérieur, et un pull noir assez près du corps qui faisait des ravages au près de la gente féminine, et masculine, de l'établissement... Et bien evidement il devrait également porter une longue cape bien chaude, comme le désirait ses amis qui avaient peur qu'il ne fasse une rechute. Cette cape, c'est le genre de truc totalement tut lamour. Sur que si son admirateur le voit avec ça sur le dos il se sauve en courant... Qui prend les paris ?

L'horloge de la chambre sonna.L'ancien maladese rassit et regarda la pendule. 14h00. Il était temps d'y aller s'ils voulaient arriver à l'heure à Prés-au-Lard. Le brun se leva et se dirigea aux côtés de son ami vers la sortie.

Les deux beaux gosses, désormaient sûr de leur charme, sortirent du dortoir. Ils retrouvèrent une Hermionne plus resplendissante que jamais qui les atendait sagement dans un des fauteils devant la cheminée. Elle était à couper le souffle. Elle portait une jupe marron très longue et très ample qui cachait une fine paire de botte noire. Son pull beige la moulait juste là où il fallait, dévoillant des formes que les jeunes hommes n'auraient jamais soupsonnés sous ses habituelles robes de sorciéres noires et informes. Son léger décolleté était parfait, même si Harry ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué si elle n'avait pas rajouté un collier assez long qui y tombait. Ses cheveux, habituellement retenus dans une sévére queue de cheval, retombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ils avaient été lissés avec soin et sans aucun doute parfumés à l'aide d'une huile quelconque.

Harry se tourna vers son ami qui était resté en retrait. Ron n'était même pas entièrement déscendu de l'escalier. Resté sur sa dernière marche, il regardait son ami comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Le pauvre, il était comme paralysé par la vision enchanteresse qui hantait ses rêves depuis de trop longues années à présent. Le brun poussa un soupir et attrapa son ami par la manche. Il le traina littéralement vers la jeune fille qui se mit bêtement à rougir.

- Sa... Salut Her... Salut Hermione, parvint à articuler le rouquin après plusieurs essais infructeux, faisant sourire la jeune fille.

- Salut...

Le jeune hommeleva les yeux au plafond. Leur rendez-vous risquait d'être d'un ennuie mortel s'ils ne se decidaient pas à réaprendre à parler au plus vite.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amoureux qui se jetaient des regards en coin, rougissant quand ils croissaient les yeux de l'autre. Le survivant toussota légérement pour rappeler sa présence. Inutile qu'il ne les laisse se sauter dessus tant qu'il était avec eux. Il ne tenait en aucun cas à assister à ce genre de scéne.

- Oh, Harry ! s'exclama la jeune fille comme si elle venait tout juste de se rendre compte de sa présence. Ron m'a raconté pour ton rendez-vous. Les mots ce sont éffacés de ton bras ?

- Non, cette encre semble être indélibile. Elle refuse de partire. J'ai beau la froter avec du savon il n'y a rien à faire, répondit le jeune en se frontant le bras, tentative désesépéré de faire disparaître cette fichue marque.

- Tu es sûr que c'est prudent d'y aller ? demanda la jeune fille en prenant un air inquiet. Tu n'as pas une petite idée de la personne qui t'as écrit ce mot ?

- Et bien... J'ai quelques flash back qui me sont revenus de ses trois jours, et je pense que j'ai effectivement une petite idée sur la personne.

- Et selon toi, ce serait qui ? demanda Ron, avide de renseignement.

Harry regarda autour de lui avant de faire signe à ses deux amis de se rapprocher. Inutile que tous les gryffondors soit au courant de ce petit détail de sa vie. Au fil de son récit l'expression sur le visage de ses amis passa de l'incrédulité la plus total au sourire béat... Si leur ami ne se trompait pas sur l'identiter de son rendez-vous, alors sa saint Valentin serait, pour lui, la plus belle de sa scolaritée.

_

* * *

Le bruit des chaussures claquant sur la carrelage resonnait à travers l'infirmerie encore vide. Celui qui se déplaçait sans faire attention au nombre de décibel qu'il provoquait semblait être on ne peu plus énervé. _

_- Malade ? Malade ? Mais comment osse-t-il ? Comment osse-t-il me faire ça à moi ? Dire que j'avais absolument tout planifié ! Malade ? Je vous en donnerais moi des malades ! Il va voir s'il va être malade encore bien longtemps, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

_Le dit malade qui ne dormait plus depuis l'entrée de l'inconnu dans la pièce fronçat les sourcils en se tournant dans son lit. Il devrait être interdit de crier aussi fort dans une infirmerie où les malades étaient sensés se reposer. _

_Le jeune homme allongé dans le lit blanc tentait déspérement de faire abstraction du bruit quand celui-ci s'arrêta tout à côté du lit. Son matelat grinça quand le visiteur si assit. Quelqu'un lui prit la main et la serra. Sa mains était brûlante dans celles de glaces de l'inconnu. _

_Les cris avaient céssé et le silence régnait de nouveau dans la piéce tendit que le nouveau venu dévisageait le survivant qu'il croyait être endormit. Même malade il le trouvait beau. _

_L'inconnu n'avait qu'une seule envie, que son compagnon guérisse au plus vite afin qu'à l'avenir il puisse le protéger de tout, même de cette stupide grippe qui affaiblisait le corp de son aimé. _

_Il se pencha vers Harry et colla ses lévres sur les siennes. Tout comme sa main qu'il tenait toujours entre les siennes, mes lévres du malade étaient brûlante comme de la braise. _

_L'inconnu ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment tandis que le brun les ouvrait avec difficultée. Il mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître son visiteur. Son coeur s'emballa face au visage qui se tenait si prés du sien._

* * *

Il était en retard ! Harry commença vraiment à en avoir assez d'attendre. Il se mit à tourner en rond autour de la pierre sur laquelle il était assit un peu plus tôt. Voilà déjà dix minutes qu'il patientait dans le froit. 

Bon il est vrai que dix minutes à attendre ce n'est rien, mais la patience n'était pas une de ces principales qualitées. Heureusement que ses amis l'avaient forcé à prendre cette cape...

Après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, une chouette de l'école arriva enfin. Elle se possa sur son épaule et lâcha dans ses mains un petit paquet. Le survivant caressa la chouette qui lui mordilla amicalement le lobe de l'oreille avant de repartir en direction de l'école.

Les mains du jeune homme se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il ouvrait le paquet. Ce pouvait-il qu'il se soit fait mener en bateau du debut à la fin ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Le survivant se réinstalla sur sa pierre. La lettre contenait un foulard et un mot. Il possa le paquet côté de lui tandit qu'il commençait sa lecture.

"Harry,

Je suis là. A quelques mètres de toi. Je te regarde depuis que tu es arrivé. Tu es tellement...

Tu sais, je t'attends là depuis des heures maintenant. Je suis arrivé ici trés trôt ce matin pour être sur que rien ne me mettrais en retard. Je ne voulais surout pas te rater...

Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis. Tu vas s'en doute penser que m'as conduite est celle d'un lâche, et si tu me voyais, je suis convaincu que tu me rirais au nez. Et en quelques jours, ma belle réputation à l'école que j'ai mit sept longues années à battir sera réduite à néant...

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai choisis la solution de facilité et de ne pas me montrer .

Si tu veux jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, passe le bandeau que je t'ai envoyé avec la lettre autour de tes yeux.

En éspérant que je te ferais passer une bonne saint Valentin.

A bientôt mon amour."

Harry reposa la lettre et regarda le foulard vert qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et se mit à sourire. Maintenant il était sûr. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit sur l'identité de son admirateur secret.

Et si pour avoir ce beau jeune homme rien que pour luiHarry devaitpasser par cette mascarade stupide, alors il le ferait. Lentement,le jeune hommevoulait faire languir l'homme qui le hantait et qu'il savait cacher non loin de lui, il porta le foulard à son visage. Il le noua autour de sa tête et se plongea dans le noir total. Rapidement, la pensée que ce pouvait être un piège lui traversa l'esprit. Il était vulnérable. Si un ennemi arrivait maintenant, il pourait le tuer en une fraction de seconde. Et si cela se produisait, il n'aurait jamais l'occation de voir son adversaire.

- Voilà ! appella Harry. J'ai fais ce que tu voulais ! Tu peux venir !

Il y eu un bruit de pas dans la neige dérrière lui, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il se plaçait lui même dans le rôle de la victime déjà prise au piège. L'inconnu pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Et même si ce n'était pas la personne qu'il éspérait qui se trouvait dérrière lui, Harry était bien trop curieux pour partir maintenant.

Sa cape tomba à terre et son sourire s'accentua. Il était bon pour retourner à l'infirmerie d'ici quelques jours.

Deux bras puissant s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un corps d'homme se cola au siens. Il entendit un soupir de bien être s'échapper de la bouche de l'homme avant que deux lévres ne viennent se coller à la peau de son cou. Ce contact innatendu lui arracha un cri de surprise. L'autre s'arrêta aussitôt. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais Harry passa rapidement une de ses maisn sur celle de l'incconu pour le pousser à poursuivre.

L'homme couvrait la peau de son cou de mille et un délices. Il était avide et inssasiable. Sa bouche ne laissa aucun morceau de peau dérrière lui sans l'avoir au préable gouté.

Harry possa ses mains sur celles de son agresseur et ferma les yeux sous son bandeau. Les mains qu'il tenait entre les siennes étaient froides comme de la neige et il se mit à les carresser pour les rechauffer pendant que l'autre s'acharnait toujours sur la peau de son cou.

le jeune hommes'écarta finnalement de l'étreinte de l'inconnu sans lâcher ses mains. L'homme eu un sursaut. Même sans le voir, Harry pouvait deviner l'expression de panique qui avait dut se peindre sur le visage de son vis à vis. Le brun se tourna vers l'inconnu et replaça ses mains fines, et toujours aussi froide, à la place qu'elles avaient occupées quelques secondes plus tôt. L'homme, rassuré, se jeta sur le survivant. Il s'attaqua à la bouche de se dernier, mordant délicieusement ces lévres offertes.

Le survivantle laissa encore une fois faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il se contenta de passer ses mains dans le cou de son nouvel ami et de se mettre à jouer avec ses cheveux. Ils étaient mi-long. Ils glisaient entre ses doigts comme de l'eau.

L'inconu avait delaissé la bouche du survivant pour le reste de son visage. Tout fut embrasser, comme s'il était une divinité suprême et qu'il était vénéré par un fidéle. Ce fidéle n'en revenait toujours pas de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir touché son dieu.

Aprés plus d'une heure de se combat on ne peu plus étrange, l'homme plaça sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Harry. Il semblait enfin reput du corps qui c'était offert à lui pendant ce court moment.

Le pull de Harry, qui avait quitté son corps à un moment donné, repossait à présent sur la pierre sur laquelle il avait attendu, tout comme son tee-shirt blanc. Décidement, il était bon pour retourné à l'infirmerie avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Durant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient prononcé un seul mot, de peur de faire fuir l'autre ou de revéler sa véritable identité, et donc de faire fuir celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Mais maintenant, la mascarade avait assez durée. Le survivant monta une de ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme, tandis que de son autre main qu'il avait passé autour de la fine taille de l'inconnu il l'attirait un peu plus à lui.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry en faisant sursauter son ange. Que comptes-tu faire... ?

_

* * *

Le bruit des chaussures claquant sur la carrelage resonnait à travers l'infirmerie encore vide. Celui qui se déplaçait sans faire attention au nombre de décibel qu'il provoquait semblait être on ne peu plus énervé. _

_- Malade ? Malade ? Mais comment osse-t-il ? Comment osse-t-il me faire ça à moi ? Dire que j'avais absolument tout planifié ! Malade ? Je vous en donnerais moi des malades ! Il va voir s'il va être malade encore bien longtemps, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

_Le dit malade qui ne dormait plus depuis l'entrée de l'inconnu dans la pièce fronçat les sourcils en se tournant dans son lit. Il devrait être interdit de crier aussi fort dans une infirmerie où les malades étaient sensés se reposer. _

_Le jeune homme allongé dans le lit blanc tentait déspérement de faire abstraction du bruit quand celui-ci s'arrêta tout à côté du lit. Son matelat grinça quand le visiteur si assit. Quelqu'un lui prit la main et la serra. Sa mains était brûlante dans celles de glaces de l'inconnu. _

_Les cris avaient céssé et le silence régnait de nouveau dans la piéce tendit que le nouveau venu dévisageait le survivant qu'il croyait être endormit. Même malade il le trouvait beau. _

_L'inconnu n'avait qu'une seule envie, que son compagnon guérisse au plus vite afin qu'à l'avenir il puisse le protéger de tout, même de cette stupide grippe qui affaiblisait le corp de son aimé. _

_Il se pencha vers Harry et colla ses lévres sur les siennes. Tout comme sa main qu'il tenait toujours entre les siennes, mes lévres du malade étaient brûlante comme de la braise. _

_L'inconnu ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment tandis que le brun les ouvrait avec difficultée. Il mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître son visiteur. Son coeur s'emballa face au visage qui se tenait si prés du sien. _

_Malefoy._

* * *

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry en faisant sursauter son ange. Que comptes-tu faire, Daco ? 

L'homme se dégagea de l'étreinte du survivant, totalement térrorisé. Harry enleva son bandeau en souriant. A en croire la réaction que l'autre avait eu, il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identité de son admirateur. Le bout de tissu vert tomba dans la neige pendant que le brun ouvrait les yeux.

Face à lui, Draco semblait affolé. La déclaration du survivant l'avait tellement déstabillisé qu'il en avait oublié de s'enfuir. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait put l'aider à se sortire du guépier dans lequel il s'était lui même fouré. Mais quand ses yeux croisérent ceux couleur d'émedraude qui lui faisait face, il tenta, avec énormément de difficulté, de reprendre une position correspondant mieux à sa personne. Droit, froid, hautain et distant. Tout le contraire de celui qu'il avait été cette dernière heure.

- Bien Potter. Je vois que tu as suffisament de cervelle pour avoir deviner tout seul. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Cours raconter à tes petits copains ce qu'il vient de se passer et tu pourras...

Harry se jeta sur le blond et l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en célant ses lévres à l'aide d'un simple baiser. Quand il se recula pour voir la reaction de son ami, le blond avait perdu tout son superbe qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retrouver.

- Bonne saint Valentin Draco Malefoy. Heureusement que tu m'as donné ce rendez-vous, sinon je crois bien que j'aurais finit par te sauter dessus au détour d'un couloir...

- Vraiment ? Prouve-le pour voir...

* * *

_review, please..._


End file.
